


Lies

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [78]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Concern, During Canon, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lies, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Scars, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Scars on Togami’s legs make Naegi worried about him, but Togami’s determination to change the subject is what makes him really concerned.





	Lies

Togami looks dreadful, like he hasn’t slept in weeks.

“Are you okay?” Naegi asks.

Togami fixes him with a stare. “Unless you have turned into my shadow, please go away.”

“But… you look so tired—”

“Of course I’m tired,” Togami says. “How could anyone sleep in this hellhole? Now leave me be, Makoto.”

“Fair enough,” Naegi says, trailing off.

Just what is wrong with Togami?

 

* * *

 

One afternoon, he meets Togami in the bathhouse at a time they know they will have privacy.

As always, Togami is already undressed as he sits on the edge of the bath. He smiles slightly, and Naegi wastes no time. He straddles Togami’s hips and grinds against him, letting out embarrassing moans. Naegi climaxes early, but rocks against his boyfriend until Togami joins him.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and Togami chuckles.

But as they stand up, Togami keeping his back from Naegi, he catches a glimpse of something. Scars pattern the backs of Togami’s calves, and they… they look self inflicted.

But he doesn’t say anything, focusing on the sex as he cleans himself up instead.

 

* * *

 

“Byakuya, do you ever… hurt yourself?” Naegi says in the library, thinking about those terrible scars.

Togami flinches, but his voice is calm as he says, “Of course not.”

Naegi leaves it at that, but he knows there’s more to this.

 

* * *

 

“Byakuya, I… saw the scars,” he says in bed one night.

“What scars?”

“The ones on the back of your leg.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Togami says, but he flinches.

“Do you cut yourself?” Naegi asks.

“Of course not,” Togami says, giving him a sloppy kiss, but that isn’t enough to make Naegi forget the subject.

He needs to learn the truth. Does Togami cut himself? Is he lying to Naegi?

What is going on?


End file.
